Silent Love
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Lord Bellmore arrives in Camelot with his Daughter, the Lady Thelma, who is deaf and mute.  To save Arthur embrasement he steps in and communicates with her, and soon what starts out as a friendly gesture turns to love. Merlin/OC please read and review
1. Chapter 1

"And see to it that the rooms are all ready. I want fresh pitchers of water in each room as well" Arthur said as he hurried along the corridor with Merlin in tow. Today was of course, the day King Bellmore arrived to talk over the treaty between their two lands, and Arthur was in one of his more prattish moods. Still, Merlin was willing to let it go, just this once. After all this treaty would mean the World to Camelot by opening up trade between the two kingdoms.

"I've already got some of the other servant's to help" Merlin assured him. Arthur looked over at him.

"good, then once your finished there I want you washed up and ready to meet Bellmore with me" he said. Merlin nodded, then bowed as Arthur dismissed him. Arthur watched his manservant move quickly down the hall, before turning towards the large doors of the throne room and entering.

* * *

><p>Merlin moved as quickly through the castle as he could, checking all the guest rooms, as well as the two that were being set out for Bellmore and his Daughter, the princess Thelma. He smiled at the servant's who had agreed to help him, aiding where he could. The servant's seemed to be confused by his behaviour and attitude, after all, he was the king and Queens personal servant so therefore it would follow he would be head of the servant's in the castle. Merlin had scoffed the idea away until Gwen had taken him aside and explained the way it worked. Apparently, the current personal servant of the king was always moved to the head of the household's servants, and with the death of Uther, that meant his servant was relegated back to his original post, and Merlin was now in charge, which he actually hated as it added a whole slew of work into his already busy day. Still, he wasn't complaining – epically on days like today when it meant he had extra help. Still, it took him nearly two hours before he was finally satisfied everything was as right as it could be, before he made his way to the pharmacy, Gaius looking up even as Merlin walked past him pulling his tunic over his head and heading for the room.<p>

"Gaius!" he called out poking his head around the door of his room. "Could I possibly use the bath?" he asked. Gaius rolled his eyes and stood to get the large wooden tub. He had gone a foot when it rose into the air, through the door to Merlin's room and settled on the floor.

"What have I told you about doing stuff like that!" Gaius demanded. As he sat back down.

"Sorry Gaius, in a rush" Merlin called back. Gaius rolled his eyes.

"that's the problem with youth these days, always hurrying" he grumbled, but it was no use, Merlin had already closed the door.

He emerged half an hour later, hair neatly combed, a new set of clothing on, and a smile on his face.

"Do I look okay?" he asked.

"Merlin, you look fine, but I don't know what all the fuss is about, after all, all you'll be doing is standing behind Arthur in case he want's something" Gaius said.

"I know, but Arthur asked, and there's no denying this _is_ important for the kingdom" Merlin replied. Gaius rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"And I'm sure the king will appreciate the effort you've put in" he said. Merlin smiled, then left the room, Gaius chuckling.

* * *

><p>The Audience chamber was empty with the exception of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the knights. Behind Arthur, Merlin was smiling proudly, having actually been complimented by Arthur. <em>Well at least you made an attempt<em>. Okay maybe not total compliment, but it was better than a _what the hell are you wearing?_ comment. But then, it might also be due to the fact that Merlin had once said if he got a comment like that again, he'd turn up to a meeting stark naked, even under pain of death. Arthur had been generous in his comments since that day. He chuckled softly to himself, without realising, only shutting up when Arthur turned and glared at him. Next to Arthur Gwen shook her head, before she and Arthur both stood as the doors to the audience chamber opened. A Paige boy entered the room, bowing to Arthur and Gwen.

"May I present His Royal Highness King Bellmore and his Daughter Princess Thelma" he announced, as a large man walked in, he was bearded, but he wore a smile, and his eyes were kind in their way, if a little small. He held his daughter's hand gently, and she, unlike her father was a vision of beauty. She walked with her head held high, her lips were a deep ruby red, and her hair was tied back into a gentle bun, revealing the fine porcelain outlines of her features. Bellmore bowed regally when he reached Arthur, a gesture Arthur returned.

"King Bellmore, on behalf of myself and my Kingdom, I welcome you to Camelot" he greeted.

"My thanks, young King" Bellmore said, he turned and indicated his daughter. "My Daughter, the Lady Thelma" he introduced. Arthur bowed to her.

"Welcome to Camelot my lady" he said. Thelma looked at him, then at her father, frowning slightly. Arthur glanced at Gwen, who gave a quick shake of her head, when without warning, Merlin stepped forwards, and started making gestures with his hands. Thelma watched, then turned to Arthur and bowed before stepping back. Arthur glanced at Merlin, but remained silent.

"You have never signed?" asked Bellmore.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect" Arthur said. Bellmore smiled. "You would not be the first person to make such a claim, but at least your servant here sorted it out, which is more than I can say for some people" Bellmore said, then smiled. "Thank you for having him present, because of her disability my daughter is often overlooked, yet to me she is the world" Bellmore said. Arthur smiled at him.

"It was no bother, I assure you. I just wish to make your stay, and these negotiations as smooth and pleasant as possible" Arthur said. Bellmore smiled again and nodded. Arthur turned to his right. "May I present Guinevere, my wife and Queen of Camelot" he introduced. Bellmore bowed and kissed her hand, as next to Arthur, Merlin translated for Thelma. Thelma stepped forwards and bowed, Gwen returning the gesture. "And my most loyal knights, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Elyan" Arthur said. Bellmore nodded to each of them, and they all bowed in return, Merlin introducing them a moment later. Thelma nodding to them in greeting.

"Now, I'm sure you've both had a long trip, so if you like I will have one of my servant's show you to your rooms?" Arthur asked, then stopped as Thelma began to sign. Merlin smiled and signed as he spoke.

"I am Merlin" he said to her. Thelma nodded to him and he bowed. Beside her Bellmore smiled.

"You have no idea how rare it is to find someone whom my daughter can speak to" whispered Bellmore. Arthur smiled at him.

"Now, back to business, perhaps we can meet again later, for dinner?" asked Bellmore. Arthur nodded.

"I look forwards to it" he agreed. Bellmore nodded and took Thelma's hand, then turning the pair left the room, as soon as the door closed, everyone let out a sigh.

"Wow, a king that's _not_ obnoxious" muttered Gwaine, pausing when everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overstep your bounds sire" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him. "I just thought, with how important this was to you, I might try to help" Merlin said. Arthur continued looking at him, then smiled.

"Merlin, you have no idea how indebted I am right now" Arthur stated. "I'd completely forgotten Thelma is deaf and mute" Arthur said.

"Well, you've been busy, with Morgana mostly, and part of working with Gaius means I need to know this stuff" Merlin said. "When you paused I kinda figured out you'd forgotten" he said.

"So, Merlin saves the day _again_" said Gwaine with a chuckle.

"So what did you make of Bellmore?" asked Gwen. Arthur looked at her and shrugged.

"He seems friendly enough" Arthur admitted. "Time will tell though, it all depends on how the negotiations pan out" he admitted. "Bellmore is known to have a sharp mind when it comes to negotiations, if he does sign it will only be when he's totally satisfied" Arthur said. Slowly Arthur stood. "Well, I guess we'll get to know him a little better tonight" Arthur said. Gwen stood with him, then whispered something into his ear. Arthur frowned, then looked at Gwen, as if she was mad.

"It might help" Gwen said. Arthur rolled his eyes, then turned to Merlin.

"My wife, infinite in her wisdom has suggested you take the night off from your duties as manservant" said Arthur. Merlin frowned, but Arthur held up his hand. "Instead, she suggests you…. Join us for dinner so as Lady Thelma will feel more comfortable" he said.

"But, eat with the king?" asked Merlin. "I've only ever done that where we're in the middle of the forest or-"

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up" Arthur told him. Merlin rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there" he said. Arthur nodded and looked at the knights who were all chuckling at the man servant's discomfort, they immediately stopped upon seeing his gaze.

"Dismissed" Arthur said, walking away from the throne. As soon as he and Gwen were gone, Merlin looked at the knights who all suddenly started laughing again.

"Dinner with the King eh?" asked Gwaine. "better get Gaius to show you what a knife and fork are!" Gwaine teased.

"Oh shut up" Merlin snapped walking out.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as Merlin stormed into the pharmacy.<p>

"What's today's dilemma?" Gaius called as Merlin moved past him. Merlin stopped and sat down.

"I have to go to dinner tonight" Merlin said.

"How many people are you expected to serve?"

"None, I'm _joining_ Arthur and Gwen for dinner with Bellmore and his daughter" Merlin said. Gaius frowned at him.

"Have you hit your head?" he asked. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No I have not"

"Then forgive me for asking, because I know what stimulating dinner conversations you usually have, but what has possessed Arthur to ask you to dine with them tonight?"

"Lady Thelma" replied Merlin.

"And she is?"

"Bellmore's daughter, who happens to be deaf, so without being asked, I signed for her, and now I'm a dinner guest" Merlin replied. Gaius nodded then in understanding.

"I see" he said, "So why are you so annoyed?" he asked.

"Gaius, she's a princess! What do I have in common with her! What could we possibly talk about?" he asked.

"Your interests for a start" Gaius told him.

"Yeah, Oh you like paintings and flowers? Me? Oh I'm actually a kick ass Warlock but no one knows!" Merlin said. Gaius blinked.

"I see your point" he agreed, he thought for a moment. "We'll there's your childhoods" he suggested.

"Yeah, I was fine until I started levitating things at age 0.1!" Merlin said, his head slumping forwards to the table.

"Merlin" Gaius said.

"whaf?" came the muffled response.

"You could of course let _her_ lead the conversation" he suggested. Merlin looked up and blinked.

"I'm going to die" he said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Gaius told him.

* * *

><p>About three hours later Merlin slowly stepped out of his room, Gaius, Gwen and Arthur looking up as he appeared. Gwen had managed to find some old clothes in Arthur's wardrobe which she'd had adjusted to fit Merlin.<p>

"Oh my…" Gaius said with a smile.

"I look stupid" Merlin grumbled. The clothes we're nothing like he'd ever worn before, the trousers were a beep blue in colour, while the shirt was red, he also had a belt, his own one that he'd cleaned until it looked newish, and his boots we're a present from Elyan, who thankfully had the same size feet as him.

"Actually, you look almost-" Gwen began.

"Like a noble" Arthur admitted. Merlin sighed and moved down the steps.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Merlin said. Arthur grinned, and nodded, he moved forwards a couple of spaces, then paused.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"You _do_ know how to use a knife and fork right?" Arthur teased, relishing in his manservants discomfort. Slowly Merlin looked at him, and for a moment Gaius was seriously worried that the King would be turned into a toad. Arthur laughed, and Merlin sighed, then moved out of the door. Arthur grinned at Gaius.

"Do go easy on him sire, he's not looking forwards to this" Gaius said. "In fact if it had been anyone but you he'd have outright refused" Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I will" he said, leading Gwen out.

"Just keep him away from the gin!" Gaius called.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly am I meant to be doing?" asked Merlin as he walked along with Arthur and Gwen.<p>

"Just making sure Lady Thelma is kept occupied and happy" Arthur said as he walked into the banquet hall. Beside Merlin Gwen smiled.

"Merlin, you'll do fine, believe it or not Arthur has a lot of faith in you" she said.

"Sometimes I wish he'd show it" Merlin grumbled. Gwen chuckled and patted his hand.

"You're here aren't you" she said as she moved past Merlin.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" Merlin muttered as he followed Gwen in. Arthur was already seated, Gwen sitting to his left, and Merlin next to her. Two servant's were on duty, holding pitchers of wine and water. Merlin approached his seat and sat down, Gwen giving him an encouraging smile. After few moment's the doors opened again and Bellmore entered with Thelma, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin all rose, bowing to the king and his daughter. Bellmore returning it as the servant's pulled out two seats to Arthur's right. The king and his daughter sat, followed by Arthur and his group.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Merlin to join us so Lady Thelma would not feel left out in anyway" Arthur said. Bellmore smiled at Arthur.

"That is more than fine with me" he said. He turned to his daughter and signed something. Thelma nodded and smiled at Arthur, signing back.

"My Daughter thanks you for thinking of her" Bellmore said. Thelma looked at Merlin and signed, and Merlin broke into a smile, signing something back. Thelma grinned, and beside her Bellmore chuckled.

"My daughter asked if Merlin regularly dines with you, Merlin replied only when he's the one doing the cooking" Bellmore told Arthur and Gwen. Gwen laughed, and Arthur smiled, tightly, Gwen must have noticed because she took his hand under the table. The smile became more natural.

The group talked amongst each other, Thelma and Merlin signing, Bellmore and occasionally Merlin telling Arthur what they were saying, but the conversation died off as the food was brought out. Thelma signed something at Merlin who frowned. He signed back, and she smiled as she replied, Merlin grinning.

"Lady Thelma says I lied, there was no way I cooked all this" Merlin said.

"It taste's a lot better than your cooking as well" Arthur put in, Bellmore laughing, and telling Thelma what Arthur had said. Thelma grinned, and looked at Merlin, then signed something back. Merlin laughed again, and signed something else, Bellmore grinning, Arthur and Gwen also grinning, but not really knowing why. Eventually however the group turned to their food and began to eat. Merlin impressing Arthur with his table manners. The other thing that impressed Arthur and Gwen was that when the topic of conversation turned to the treaty, Merlin for once, stayed well out of it. Instead, talking to Thelma.

It turned out that they had a lot in common to talk about, naturally stemming from Merlin's ability to sign, to Merlin explaining where he had learned to do so, going back to some of the adventures he'd had with Arthur. Thelma smiled as Merlin told her of the immortal army, and the questing beast, how he'd been captured by their mortal enemy and nearly turned into an assassin, right back to when he'd been poisoned, all the while, modifying the stories so that Magic was never involved, at least from Merlin's perspective. Thelma then regaled Merlin with some of the adventures she had had over the years. It turned out that her lands were always under threat from King Calador, the ruler of the neighbouring kingdom, she had been kidnapped a few years earlier, and held to ransom, but her father and their knights had come to her rescue, while once she herself had had to rescue her father and his knights. Merlin signed back that he knew how that felt, Thelma smiling. Eventually however, the conversation died down, between Arthur, Gwen and Bellmore, and Merlin and Thelma as well. As the last of the food was taken away, Bellmore stood and bowed to Arthur, then he kissed Gwen's hand and then, surprisingly bowed to Merlin too. Merlin returned the gesture as he stood, Thelma signing to him. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Lady Thelma asks if she might be given a tour of the castle and grounds tomorrow while you're busy sorting the treaty" said Merlin. Arthur nodded.

"Of course, I'll have Merlin with you just after breakfast, if that meets with your approval?" Arthur said looking at Bellmore. The man smiled.

"Of course" he agreed. Merlin signed back to Thelma who smiled, bowing to Arthur and Gwen, before taking her father's hand and leaving the room. As the doors closed, Arthur and Gwen both looked at Merlin.

"So how'd I do?" he asked quietly.

"Perfect Merlin, you did just perfect" Gwen assured him. Merlin smiled as Arthur walked past slapping him fondly on the shoulder. Merlin grinned as he followed Arthur out, before making his way to the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as he entered, secretly he's been worried for his ward.<p>

"Well? How was it?" he asked. Merlin looked at him and smiled.

"Perfect" he replied.

* * *

><p>"Was it really?" wondered Morgana aloud as she watched the smirk form on the idiot manservant's face. Slowly she turned away from the scrying font.<p>

"So Arthur want's another ally does he?" she mused. Then slowly she began to smile. "Well just have to see about that" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin arrived at Thelma's chambers just after breakfast the following morning. He knocked politely and waited, the door opening a moment later. Thelma's servant gesturing to for Merlin to enter. He did so, seeing the princess sitting at her table, waiting expectantly, she smiled when she saw Merlin, signing good morning to him. Merlin smiled and signed back, Thelma stood and nodded, signing that she had slept fine. Merlin gestured to the door and the princess moved out into the hall, Merlin following a moment later.

"Where would you like to start?" Merlin asked and signed to her. Thelma thought for a moment, then told him she was always interested in books. Merlin smiled and then led her down the hallway.

They emerged a few minuets later in the library, Sir Geoffrey looked up as they approached. Merlin turned to Thelma and signed to her, introducing sir Geoffrey to her. Thelma greeted him, and was happy when sir Geoffrey signed back he was honoured. Merlin gently took Thelma's hand and led her into the main part of the library, Thelma looking around at the shelves filled with books on all subjects from the history of the kingdom, to the founding of Camelot itself. Merlin waited patently while Thelma examined several books, holding one up slowly and looking it over. She looked up at Merlin and he walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. The book was an old one, and had seen better days. It was a collection of fables written by various authors about life in the kingdom during the changing seasons. Merlin signed to Thelma if she had read that book before, Thelma replying that yes she had, but her copy had gone missing. Merlin smiled and looked over at sir Geoffrey. The older man was watching and nodded. Merlin turned back to Thelma, signing that she could have the book. Thelma smiled brightly and looked at Geoffrey, thanking him for his generosity. Geoffrey assured her it was no problem. And then bid them both good day as they left the library.

Merlin led the princess back up the stairs, Thelma signing as they went, then they both paused as Arthur moved past on his way to the meeting with Bellmore. Arthur greeted Thelma, and with an encouraging look at Merlin continued on his way. Thelma signed something to Merlin.

"He's a king, he doesn't always greet me, especially when he's on business" Merlin signed to her. Thelma frowned and signed. Merlin grinned.

"No I don't mind, I'm a servant, you get used to it" he admitted. Thelma sighed and shrugged, then eyes widening she requested to see where Merlin lived. Merlin tried to dissuade her, but she was having none of it, so, rather reluctantly he led her towards the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>"<em>you live in there?" <em>Thelma signed. Merlin nodded

"_home is home" _he signed back, opening the door.

"Gaius? are you home?" he called out. There was a clatter, and a small smash and then Gaius appeared, looking rather annoyed.

"What are you up to?" Merlin asked as he led Thelma into the room.

"Well it was a rather delicate experiment" Gaius huffed. "Now it appears to be a rather horrid mess" he admitted looking at the floor and the mud coloured puddle that stained it. Gaius sighed then noticed Thelma. "Ahh! You must be lady Thelma" he exclaimed, signing for her. Thelma greeted him as Gaius introduced himself. Merlin letting the two talk as he grabbed the mop and cleaned up the mess. Gaius was amazed at how much the woman actually seemed to know about the healing arts, and found that Merlin's earlier assessment of her was for once, spot on. She was an educated woman, but one without the cloak of superiority hanging over her shoulders. Once he was done Merlin re-joined them, as Gaius was explaining about how Merlin became his ward. He waited while the two talked, before, finally Gaius admitted he did have work to do, but he would be more than happy to speak to the Princess later. Thelma thanked him for his time, then turned as Merlin led her back out.

Over the rest of the morning Merlin showed her the gallery, the hall of remembrance, the throne room. As well as the knights training area, before Merlin called a halt to the proceedings so he could fetch the princess lunch. Thelma was surprised when Merlin re-appeared about fifteen minuets later with a picnic basket. Thelma looked at it, then looked at Merlin. He signed to her, stating it was a nice day outside so he thought she might enjoy eating in the castle gardens. Thelma smiled and nodded, Merlin grinning as he led her out of the castle.

* * *

><p>It was indeed a wonderful day outside, the sun beating down from a cloudless blue sky. Merlin led Thelma around the side of the castle, and into the gardens, which were quite busy with people walking amongst the flowers.<p>

_Where would you like to sit?_ Merlin signed. Thelma looked around, then smiling, pointed over at the grass near several rose bushes. Merlin moved over and then lay the picnic blanket on the ground, before laying his own raggedy coat down next to it for Thelma to sit on. Thelma smiled as she sat down while Merlin unpacked the food. Thelma watched as he sat down, handing her a plate, before pouring her some water. Thelma began to eat, then frowned, signing at Merlin.

_You're not hungry?_

Merlin smiled at her.

_I'm here to serve you my lady, I'll eat later._ He signed back. Thelma shook her head, frowning as she gestured.

_Merlin, you are not here to serve me, let me make that clear. Now eat_ she gestured to him. Merlin chuckled, then picked up a plate for himself, putting a small amount of food on it. Thelma smiled as he also began to eat.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Bellmore had also taken a break from their duties, and now stood in the meeting chamber, sipping wine and eating while talking about other things aside from the treaty.<p>

"I heard you had an encounter with Helios and his men not too long ago" Bellmore said as they ate. Arthur looked up and nodded.

"Yes, it turned out he was in the employ of one of our enemies"

"I also hear you killed him" Bellmore said. Arthur shook his head.

"no, if anything it was I who nearly died by his hand. If not for the actions of a friend I would not be here" he admitted. Bellmore nodded.

"He must have been a true ally then"

"She, actually" Arthur said. Bellmore raised an eyebrow at him.

"A woman fighter?" he asked.

"Why not? Over the years I've learned that women can be just as strong as men when in battle, and to be honest, when everything is against you, and you think you can go no lower, then you take what help you can get" Arthur said. Bellmore regarded Arthur for a moment.

"You know Arthur, for such a young King, you possess a remarkable wisdom" Bellmore said.

"A newly developed trait, I assure you" Arthur said. Bellmore laughed.

"As it is with most of us 'wise' people" he agreed, then chuckled as he looked out of the window. Arthur moved up next to him and looked out into the gardens, seeing Merlin and Thelma sitting there in the bright sunshine, Thelma ginning happily at something Merlin had just said.

"I've never seen her smile so much" Bellmore admitted.

"it must be difficult for her" Arthur admitted. "too often is the case we judge by looks alone" he added. Then he sighed. "As I did" he admitted. Bellmore looked at Arthur, frowning,

"I forgot Lady Thelma is deaf and mute" he said. Bellmore regarded him for a moment, then turned back to the window.

"I know you did, and it speaks of your trustworthiness that you admitted your failings" Bellmore said at length.

"You're not angry?" asked Arthur. Bellmore smiled and shook his head.

"Look at her Arthur" he said. Arthur did, seeing Thelma grinning as Merlin valiantly shooed away a wasp. Eventually he must have got it because Thelma clapped and Merlin gave a mock bow which sent them both into fits of laughter.

"The way your friend treats her. He doesn't see what she cannot have, but he sees instead what she does have. I'm glad they met" Bellmore said softly. Arthur looked out at his manservant, and smiled.

"So am I" he said softly. Bellmore looked at Arthur, with a smirk on his face. "Not that I would ever admit I'm glad to see him happy. Not to his face anyway" Arthur said, then rolled his eyes, Bellmore chuckling at him, before turning back to watch as Merlin helped Thelma to stand before he packed up the picnic basket. Merlin signed something to her and she replied, then as they began to move back towards the castle, Thelma linked her arm in his, Merlin smiling as they walked.

"well" said Bellmore, after a moment, "I suppose we should get back to business" Arthur nodded and the two men returned to their duties.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked Thelma back to her chambers opening the door for the princess. Thelma turned to him and smiled.<p>

_Thank you for a wonderful time_ she signed. Merlin smiled.

_Your welcome_ he signed back. Then he bowed and turned to leave, when Thelma suddenly gripped his wrist. He looked back at her then blinked as she kissed him gently. He smiled as she pulled back.

_Thank you_ he signed. Thelma grinned then stepping back closed the door. Merlin stood there for a moment then turned, seeing Gwen watching from down the hall.

"My Lady" he said hurriedly. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Merlin, breath" she said. Merlin blinked and nodded.

"I'm fine" he said. "More than fine actually" he admitted. "Not that I would ever presume…"

"Merlin. What did I used to be?" Gwen asked.

"A maid" Merlin replied.

"Yes. Now look at me, Queen of Camelot. Merlin, its obvious you have feeling for Thelma, and to be honest, by the looks of what I just saw she has feelings for you. Don't let something like status stand in your way" Gwen said.

"But Arthur-"

"Will not say a word. I promise" Gwen said. Merlin looked at her gratefully. Gwen hugging her friend briefly.

"Go on, see if she want's to have dinner with you tonight" Gwen suggested. Merlin smiled and then turned, before looking back.

"You're the best Gwen, you know that right?" he said as he knocked on the door.

"You bet I am" she replied as a servant opened it.

Merlin stepped into the room, Thelma looking at him. Merlin nervously began to sign.

_Would you do me the honour of dining with me tonight? _he asked her.

Thelma looked at him, then smiled and nodded. Merlin was grinning then with a bow he left the room.

* * *

><p>"I thought Thelma might be joining us this evening" said Arthur as he sat down to dinner with Gwen and Bellmore.<p>

"My daughter has elected to eat in her chambers this evening" said Bellmore.

"She is alright I hope?" asked Arthur concerned. Bellmore held up his hand and nodded.

"She is perfectly fine, apparently she wished to dine alone with Merlin" Arthur's jaw fell open.

"He's what?" he asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Arthur" Gwen said with a tight smile. "It is just dinner, and if I might say, if it is more, then do we have any right to interfere?" she asked. Arthur looked at Gwen as if she'd just grown horns, then at Bellmore.

"Please forgive this breach of etiquette, I will see my servant is removed from your daughters chambers immediately" Arthur said. Bellmore began to laugh and Arthur became confused.

"Arthur please, there is no harm done, and even if they have developed feelings, as your wise queen has pointed out, who are we to interfere?" Bellmore said. Arthur took a deep breath.

"You're not insulted?" he asked.

"what? That a man has shown an interest in my daughter? That he has treated her with affection rather than an object of pity? I'm actually happier than I have been in a very long time" Bellmore said. "I may be royalty, I may rule my lands, but for the happiness of my daughter I would give it up in a heartbeat" he admitted. Gwen smiled at the man.

"Even though Merlin _is_ just a servant?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin is who he is. None of us choose our station in life, that alone does not make him less of a person than the next man. What is a king without his subjects after all?" asked Bellmore. Arthur sat back, and nodded, looking at Gwen, who smiled politely, but also glared towards Arthur. Arthur sighed, then turned the topic quickly away from Thelma and Merlin, and towards other things, but when Bellmore finally excused himself to take care of personal business, Gwen glared at Arthur.

"Just a servant?" she nearly yelled. Arthur looked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that" Arthur said. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm disappointed in you Arthur, why can't you just admit, just once Merlin is almost as important to you as I am?"

"Because he isn't" Arthur said. "I know what you're saying Gwen, I do, but I have to maintain a distance" Arthur told her.

"You made a decision with me" she said.

"That's different" Arthur said.

"How?" asked Gwen.

"Because you were my –" Arthur suddenly cut himself off. Gwen shaking her head sadly.

"You have no idea how much he sacrifices for you. How much he does his best so you can be happy, not once complaining or moaning about his duties. Now he has the chance to make a new friend, or find someone who might actually care about him, despite his 'status' and what do you? Threaten to throw him out of her chambers" she stated.

"Gwen I-"

"They kissed" Gwen suddenly said.

"they what?"

"Earlier, they kissed, and no Arthur I did not stop it, do you know why? Because Merlin didn't initiate it, Thelma did, but to be honest, if Merlin had done so I wouldn't have stopped it then either" she said.

"Gwen…" Arthurs voice was low.

"He might be your servant Arthur, but please, don't deny him the chance to be happy, even if it is only for a couple of days" Gwen said. Arthur looked at her, his chest feeling empty. He was about to reply but it died on his lips as the doors opened and Bellmore walked back in. Gwen smiled at him as he retook his seat.

"Now where were we?" Bellmore asked.

* * *

><p>Merlin laughed as Thelma told him about one of the funnier encounters she'd had while at home, Merlin regaling her of the tail about Uther and his troll bride. Thelma grinned as he explained about everyone informing the late king, as politely as possible, that <em>sire your wife is a troll<em>. He finished the story, chuckling quietly, before he picked up his goblet and took a sip. Thelma watching him.

_What?_ He signed. Thelma smiled at him and shook her head. Instead she put her plate down, and reached out to take his hands. Merlin smiled as she leant forwards, before they both kissed. As they broke, Merlin took a deep breath and smiled. Thelma returned it then suddenly her eyes went wide.

_Thelma?_ Merlin signed, then felt something blunt crack him around the back of the head, he slumped forwards, Thelma gripping his shoulders as she looked up at his assailant.

"Isn't this touching?" Morgana muttered, her eyes glowed yellow briefly and she, Merlin and Thelma all vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up as Leon entered the chamber where he sat with Gwen and Bellmore. Leon got to the head of the table and bowed.<p>

"Leon?" asked Arthur, not bothering to chide the knight.

"Sire, Merlin and Lady Thelma are missing" Leon said. Bellmore shot to his feet, Arthur doing the same.

"what do you mean missing?" Arthur demanded.

"Lady Thelma's servant returned to her chambers to see if they needed anything, but there was no one there, the food was mostly uneaten, but she did find this" Leon said moving around the table with a small envelope. Arthur took it and opened it.

"Arthur?" asked Bellmore. Arthur looked at him, then at Gwen.

"Morgana, she's threatening to kill them if we go through with the treaty" he announced.

"she is powerful? This Morgana?" asked Bellmore.

"Yes, she was the one in league with Helios, I'm sorry your daughter had to become involved in our struggle against her" Arthur said.

"Did you know she would do something like this?" asked Bellmore.

"to be honest, I didn't even know she was still alive" Arthur admitted. He turned to Leon.

"Ready the knights, we ride tonight" he ordered. Then he turned to Bellmore.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot sign the treaty at this time" he said. Bellmore looked at him and nodded.

"I understand, and I am grateful" he said in a whisper. Arthur nodded. "Please, you can remain in the castle until such time as we have your daughter back safely" Arthur told him. Bellmore nodded, then watched as Arthur moved out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Merlin…" the voice was familiar, almost seductive in its cruelness. "Wake up Merlin" it said again. Merlin slowly opened his eyes, the room focusing into a slight blur.<p>

"My lady?" he called out, then blinked, trying to move his hands to sign, which was when he realised they were above his head, tied.

"No need to stand on formalities Merlin" said Morgana as she stepped in front of him. Merlin glared at her.

"Where's Lady Thelma?" he demanded. Morgana smiled and moved out of the way to show the woman tied and blindfolded on a small chair. Merlin snarled at Morgana.

"She's already deaf and mute! You would deny her of her eyesight as well!" he demanded.

"Why Merlin, I never knew you had such a temper" Morgana sneered at him.

"Morgana, she's innocent, whatever revenge your seeking it's against me, not her" Merlin said.

"And yet, her father would consider an alliance with Arthur, one that I simply cannot allow to happen" Morgana stated. "Oh don't worry, I have no intention of hurting your love Merlin, and when the time comes I will release her" Morgana admitted.

"Why do I hear a 'but' there" Merlin demanded.

"But not before I have made her watch as I take your life as you once tried to take mine" Morgana said. Slowly she held up a dagger.

"You will both serve as a warning. Your corpse to Arthur, and her broken state to any who would dare ally with Camelot and cross me" Morgana said. Slowly she moved away and looked out of the window, then back at Merlin.

"Sunrise Merlin. That's all the time you have" Morgana said with a laugh.

"Aren't you afraid Emry's will turn up?" asked Merlin.

"No, because if there is one hint of magic in here that is not of my doing, Arthur will be finding _both_ your corpses in the morning" she said as she seated herself next to a shaking Thelma. Merlin could see the blindfold was wet where the other woman was crying.

"Morgana, please, just let her see" Merlin asked softly. Morgana looked at the woman, then back at Merlin.

"You want pity? From me?" she demanded.

"She's done you no wrong" Merlin replied. Morgana slowly sat back and smiled.

"I don't think so" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I had no idea even _you_ could be so heartless" Merlin muttered with contempt. Sat next to Thelma, Morgana looked at him sharply, before standing and moving over to him, brandishing the dagger.

"You, the man who was responsible for the death of my sister, dare to call _me_ heartless!" she spat in his face. "You have no idea of the pain you've caused me"

"I have every idea!" Merlin roared back. "Do not think for one moment I have never regretted not being able to help you Morgana, because that is my one true regret" Merlin spat back just as viscously. Morgana stepped back, her eyes wide, waving the dagger under his chin. Merlin watched the dagger as it glinted in the candle light.

"Do not for one moment think you know me Merlin. I trusted you once, and look what that got me, so do not hope to play on my affections because to be honest I have none, especially for you" she sneered at him before withdrawing the dagger and turning away. Merlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"How did you become so twisted Morgana?" he asked softly. Morgana turned to him her eyes were hard as was her manner. "Did you hate Uther that much?" he asked. Morgana suddenly laughed.

"Oh I hated him Merlin, but there was one other I hated just as much, perhaps even more so. I hated him because of his betrayal, my 'friend' my confidant. You Merlin, you set this in motion just as much as Uther ever did" she whispered.

"Me?" he asked "I tried to help you! I kept your secret! I helped you get to the druids!"

"And then you turned, the one person I believed could help me, the one person I trusted! And you turned on me without a second thought. So Merlin, do not think you're innocent in this, because ultimately it was you who made me what I am today" she told him. Merlin blinked and looked at the floor, before finally turning his gaze back to Morgana.

"Morgana, I never set out to hurt you" he said softly.

"Spare me the insincere grovelling Merlin" Morgana ordered him. "Or the next time I use this blade it will be on your beloved here" she told him, gesturing the dagger towards Thelma, who's body was jerking as she attempted to get free, even as the blindfold got wetter and wetter.

"Morgana, look at her" Merlin said, indicating his head. Morgana did so, then looked back at Merlin. "No matter what I've done in the past, however you believe I've wronged you, she was never there for any of that, _she_ has never wronged you. So I beg you, do what you will with me, I promise I will not fight back, but at least let her see" he pleaded. Morgana narrowed her eyes, then slowly turned to Thelma, and reached up, before pulling the blindfold off the woman. Thelma blinked a few times, then gasped as she saw Merlin tied up in the centre of the room. She struggled slightly to get to him but Merlin shook his head gently, gesturing to Morgana. Thelma looked at her, and shrank away, Morgana sneered at her and then stood moving back towards Merlin, brandishing the dagger, Thelma beginning to struggle again. Slowly Morgana brought the dagger up next to Merlin, before gently drawing the point of it down his cheek. Merlin hissed as it nicked the skin slightly, a thin droplet of blood bubbling to the surface.

"Well, it seems you were right for once Merlin" Morgana said with a smile, one that suddenly vanished as she brought the blade around slicing across his shoulder. Merlin cried out in pain, even as Thelma struggled in her bonds, trying to free herself so she could help him. "This is so much better with an audience" Morgana whispered as she brought the blade up again. Merlin roaring in pain a second time, even as Thelma cried.

* * *

><p>Bellmore stood in his chamber, looking out of the window into the cold night, his thoughts awhirl with emotions. Worry for his daughter paramount above all. There was a knock at his door and he turned to see it open and Gwen walk in. She gave him a supportive smile as she approached.<p>

"You should be sleeping" he told her gently. Gwen shook her head as she joined him in looking out of the window.

"I think sleep will not come easy tonight" she admitted.

"You are worried for your servant?"

"I am" she admitted.

"I'm sure Arthur will find them" Bellmore said. Gwen smiled.

"I have no doubt, but I worry at what state Merlin will be in" she admitted. Bellmore spun around to face her.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Morgana, she holds grudges against us all, Arthur, me and Merlin, and if I know Merlin he will do all he can to protect an innocent, even at great cost to himself" she said.

"He would sacrifice himself rather than a person he just met?" asked Bellmore. Gwen smiled sadly and wiped away a single tear.

"Merlin is a very loyal person, and his heart is the purest I've ever known. If it is in his power to stop your daughter being hurt, then you can rest assured he will do so, even if it means he gets hurt" she said. Her breath came unsteady for a moment, before she composed herself. Bellmore smiled and put his arm out clasping her shoulder in a gesture of support.

"Perhaps you are right Gwen, perhaps neither of us will sleep well tonight, but we will stand watch together" he offered. Gwen smiled at him and nodded, then together they turned their attention back out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"I swear, if she's so much as split a hair on his head-" Gwaine fumed as the horses thundered along in the darkness. Beside him, Arthur's eye were narrowed.<p>

"We all want Merlin to be safe Gwaine, but remember we're going to rescue two people" he said. Gwaine grumbled something that Arthur didn't catch, but he put it out of his mind. Yes they wanted to save Lady Thelma, but Merlin was one of their own, Merlin who had stood by them time and again, even during the darkest moments. Arthur remembered for some reason the night he'd stood vigil over Uther's body after he'd been killed. He remembered opening the door, expecting to face his first true moments without his father alone. Instead he'd been greeted by a tired Merlin, who had stayed there the entire night, just so Arthur didn't feel so alone. For some reason that moment resonated within Arthur, and only now was he beginning to realise why. Because in some strange, unknowable way, he had half expected to see Merlin waiting for him, and Arthur knew, deep inside that if anything we're to happen to his manservant, he would feel the loss almost as keenly as he would if he lost Gwen. Merlin was family, and had been for a very long time. But it took for Gwen to point it out that he could finally admit to that truth, a truth he'd even hidden from himself. Yes Merlin had been captured before, and when Arthur had found him he had hugged him, but that was more out of the joy of seeing an old friend alive. Now the relationship was different. Changed somehow, at least to Arthur. So no Arthur wasn't going to rescue his friend or servant, no he was going to rescue the one person who he could truly call brother.

* * *

><p>"Do you like what you see my lady?" sneered Morgana as she turned from the bleeding Merlin, looking at Thelma, who's face was wet with tears.<p>

"Leav… Leave her alone" Merlin gasped through the pain. Morgana turned to regard him, his torso and arm's were crisscrossed with tears in the skin, and one on the right side of his face as well. Of course the scars were more painful than deadly, designed to provide the maximum amount of pain without killing the subject. Morgana had became a master of many things since her turn towards dark magic. Slowly, almost tenderly she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Poor Merlin, does it hurt?" she asked in a mocking tone, before gently slapping his face and turning away. She smiled at Thelma, then looked back at Merlin, who still only seemed concerned with Thelma.

"You didn't answer me Merlin" Morgana said lifting up the dagger again.

"YES!" he roared. "YES IT DAMN WELL HURTS!" he screamed at her. Morgana smiled and then took a deep satisfying breath.

"Good, because we're only just starting" she muttered. Thelma wincing as the blade sliced across his back this time.

* * *

><p>"Sire, we need to stop and get our bearings" Leon said as he rode up next to Arthur. "We're coming perilously close to Oden's boarders" Arthur nodded and slowed his horse, Gwaine coming up next to him.<p>

"Why are we stopping?" Gwaine demanded.

"Leon's right, we need to get back onto the track before we cross the border"

"Oden be damned!" Gwaine yelled.

"ENOUGH GWAINE!" Arthur shouted. "We will serve no purpose to Merlin or Thelma if we're captured or killed ourselves" Arthur stated.

"Do we even know where they are?" asked Elyan from the back of the group where he was sat next to Percival.

"When he was caught last time Merlin said Morgana had a hut or something near here" Arthur explained. "It was set under a tree, just off the path. You wouldn't know it was there if you looked from the path" Arthur explained.

"So that's your big plan? We spend the next couple of years looking under every tree in the forest?" asked Gwaine.

"Do you have a better idea?" Arthur snapped. Gwaine fell silent, then slowly shook his head. Arthur reached out and put his hand on Gwaine's arm. "I know you're worried about him my friend, we all are, and I vow to you, not as your leader, but as a man also concerned for his friend I will not give up until I've looked under every tree and lifted every rock" Arthur stated. Gwaine looked at him, then nodded. Behind Arthur, Percival suddenly spoke up.

"So say we all" he said. Next to him, Elyan repeated the words, followed by Leon, then Gwaine and Arthur at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the hovel, Merlin was sagging in the ropes that bound him, his fancy clothing provided him by Arthur and Gwen were ripped and blooded. Slowly Merlin looked up, Morgana smiling serenely at him.<p>

"Now how does it feel?" she whispered. Merlin took a deep ragged breath, before his head slumped forwards. Morgana tutted and shrugged, looking over at Thelma.

"Typical man, show them the smallest amount of interest and they wimp out" she said mildly. "Still, I'm sure I can get him to come around soon enough" she muttered, lifting the blade and moving behind Merlin. Merlin for his part opened his eyes just a crack, and saw Thelma close her own eyes and look away. His eyes glowed gold for just a moment before Morgana reappeared in front of him again with a bucket of ice cold water, the knife it seemed only served a purpose when he was awake. She hefted it and threw it over him, Merlin gasping as the freezing water hit him.

"Welcome back" she said, then frowned. "that was almost too familiar" she said as she put the bucket down. Then turning back she lifted the knife again. Merlin watching her intently as on the bed, Thelma quickly removed the loosened ropes from around her wrists, before doing the same with the ones around her legs. Thelma slowly stood and picked up the discarded bucket. Morgana hadn't noticed, confident in her power that she was. Slowly she raised the dagger and then grinning narrowed her eyes.

"Goodbye Merlin" she whispered, a second later the bucket walloped her around the back of her head hard, Morgana toppling forwards dazed as the bucket came down again, Morgana slumped to the ground, unconscious. Thelma dropped it and moved to Merlin before reaching up and untying the binds, catching him as he slumped forwards. Merlin gave her a pained smile, before she led him to the door of the hovel, and out into the night. Behind them the door slammed shut, and the table next to it shuddered just enough for the burning candle to fall to the ground, it immediately caught one of the small drapes near to it.

* * *

><p>Outside Thelma stopped to let Merlin catch his breath, before Merlin heard a <em>whoosh<em> from behind them. Turning he half expected to see Morgana coming after them, rage in her eyes, instead he saw flickering light from within the hovel and smoke beginning to issue from the window. Thelma grasped at his arms to get him to leave but Merlin looked at her strangely, before he shook his head.

_I can't leave her to die like that_ he signed.

_Why?_ Thelma signed back, frowning.

_Because whatever she is now, she was once a good, kind person, she was once my friend, and she needs to know she was wrong, I would never intentionally hurt her. _ He told her. Thelma looked at the burning hovel, then nodded, Merlin smiled, and started forwards, his magic already working on his battered body. Suddenly Thelma gripped his arm and whirled him around, kissing him passionately.

_Be careful_ she signed. Merlin smiled gently and nodded.

_I will_ he told her, then ran back towards the burning hovel, forcing the door open.

Smoke bellowed around the room, Merlin ducking low, holding some of the ripped fabric of his shirt over his mouth. He squinted as he looked around, seeing Morgana's unconscious form about four feet away. He scuttled forwards, and gently grabbed her arm to try and drag her away, eventually he made it to the door, and kicked it open, his lungs screaming for air, his eyes watering from the smoke that stung them. He pulled Morgana outside then fell back, taking deep breaths of air, even as his eyes continued to water. Thelma ran over to him and knelt down, and he looked up at her.

_I told you I would be fine_ he signed, then darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" yelled Leon, pointing. Arthur followed his gaze, where off in the distance they could see the flickering yellow and orange of a fire. Arthur didn't say anything as he spurned his horse forwards, praying all the while. However as he came to a stop at the top of the small overhang, he felt the colour drain from his face. It was Morgana's hovel, in flames. Morgana was on her knees, looking around confused, while Thelma held Merlin close to her, his head on her knees. Merlin however was not moving.<p>

"No…" Arthur breathed as he dismounted. "NO!" he screamed again as he and the knights ran down towards them. Morgana turned to them and snarling vanished, escaped again. Arthur didn't care. Instead all he could see in that moment was Merlin lying there, covered in blood and soot, not moving, Thelma's tear streaked face looking at him, then at Arthur, her eyes pleading.

Arthur felt the world fall away from him in that instant, the harsh words spoken, the way he would belittle Merlin needlessly some times. Now it came down to this. Slowly he knelt and scooped Merlin up in his arms, while Percival helped Thelma. Gwaine watched as Arthur carried his friend past, feeling sick to his stomach as Arthur lay him across his horse gently and then remounted, one hand on the reigns, another on Merlin's back to keep him steady. Thelma rode behind Percival, her eyes never leaving Merlin's form.

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking across the kingdom when Arthur and the other's rode back into Camelot. Bellmore and Gwen rushing to meet them. Thelma hugging her father tightly.<p>

"Oh my daughter" he said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. Thelma drew away and signed to him. Bellmore looked over to where Arthur and Gwaine were carrying Merlin into the citadel. Gwen was crying as she watched, Elyan hugging her, before he led her inside. Bellmore looked at Thelma and then led her into the citadel as well.

* * *

><p>"Get him on the bed!, Gwaine open those windows!, Gwen, I need fresh water!" Gaius instructed. Gwen turned, not caring she was queen and ran from the room to get the water herself as Gaius fussed over Merlin. Sighing he stood up.<p>

"Well anyone who's not being asked to do something leave! I need room to work" he insisted. Elayn, Percival, Leon and Gwaine looked at each other, then at Arthur, who nodded. Standing by the door Bellmore and Thelma watched as the knights left, Arthur glanced at them, and gestured them over.

"Once Gaius is done with Merlin I'd like him to take a look at you" Arthur told Thelma, Bellmore signed for her, and she signed back.

"She want's to know if Merlin will be alright" Bellmore said. Then he added more gently, "so do I"

"He has inhaled a lot of smoke, and the cuts look painful, but with some rest and plenty of air and water he'll be fine" Gaius said. as he signed for Thelma. Thelma smiled and then looked at her father, even as Gwen walked in carrying a bucket full of water. Gaius took it and set about cleaning Merlin's wounds. By the time he had finished Merlin had come around, even if he was still groggy. He looked up at Arthur and Gwen who were smiling at him, at Gaius who patted his hand affectionately, then at Bellmore and Thelma.

_Are you okay?_ He signed. Thelma smiled and then moved over to him before she kissed him again gently, before pulling away.

_I am now_ she signed back. Merlin smiled at her before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving tomorrow?" asked Arthur two days later as he walked down the corridor with Bellmore.<p>

"I am, I spent too long here as it is" Bellmore told him. "But we do have some business to finish" he added.

"The treaty" Arthur said with a sigh. Bellmore smiled at him.

"The treaty is signed, you have proven not only to be a loyal person, but one who is willing to learn a few truths even when he does not want to, you are far wiser than a lot of kings I know"

"Thank you" Arthur said with a smile.

"No Arthur, it is I who thank you. I will rest easy knowing that I can count not only on your trade but your friendship in the future" Bellmore said.

"And I yours" Arthur replied.

"Just remember to listen to your wife more often" Bellmore told him with a wink. Arthur laughed, Bellmore joining in a moment later.

* * *

><p><em>I will miss you Merlin<em> Thelma signed as they sat in Gaius's chamber. Merlin smiled at her.

_And I you, but the journey is not so great that we will not meet again_ he signed back.

_I know_ she agreed. Merlin smiled and took her hand in his. Then his smile brightened and he leant down gently and picked up the book she had been given, handing it to her. Thelma took it and then looked up as Merlin wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes.

_I love you_ he signed. Thelma pulled him into a hug, and they sat that was for nearly an hour.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bellmore stood once again in front of Arthur and Gwen, Merlin where he usually stood off to the side.<p>

"The treaty is signed" Bellmore said. "May it bring many years of prosperity to both our lands" he added.

"Agreed, and if either of you ever wish to visit us, please, know that you will always be welcome within these walls" Arthur said. Bellmore smiled at him.

"And you within ours, all three of you" he replied, also indicating Merlin. Merlin bowed as far as he could. Bellmore was about to turn away when Arthur stood up.

_Be Well Lady Thelma _he signed. Thelma Signed something back.

"Lady Thelma says, and you as well King Arthur" Merlin told him. Arthur smiled and bowed. Bellmore nodding at Arthur in gratitude.

"And you as well" Gwen told him. Bellmore looked at her.

"Keep him wise" he said. Gwen smiled.

"I will do my best" she agreed. Then looked as Merlin stepped forwards, as did Thelma.

_Take care my lady_ Merlin singed. Thelma nodded, then looked at her father, before looking back at Merlin.

"Good-bye.. Mer-lin" she said aloud. Gwen's hand want to her mouth, Merlin grinned as they embraced, and Bellmore looked shocked, but happy shocked, his eyes were wet. Arthur just smiled, as Merlin and Thelma pulled apart.

_Goodbye Thelma _he signed. Thelma smiled then taking her fathers hand the two left the room.

* * *

><p>"Come in" Merlin said as his door knocked. He looked up expecting to see Gaius or Gwen, instead he saw Arthur entering his small room.<p>

"Sire?" Merlin asked standing. Arthur gestured for Merlin to sit, before taking a seat himself.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked him gently. Merlin looked at him, looking for some sign of a prank, seeing instead the concerned gaze of his friend. Slowly he shook his head.

"It's strange. I know she was a noble, a princess of all things, but it didn't matter to her I was just a servant. I could be myself you know, and not worry about people talking about how inappropriate it was" he said. He looked back at Arthur.

"I miss her" he stated simply. Arthur smiled and patted Merlin's shoulder.

"I know you do, but she gave you a wonderful gift" Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur smiled at him.

"Her voice" Arthur told him. Merlin smiled, then wiped is eyes as Arthur sat with him, just being there for this man who had become one of the most important people in his life. He might be king, but he wasn't heartless.

END


End file.
